A Midsummer Day's Breeze
by TsunamiHatake
Summary: Challenge drabble for Wolfstar, my first time ever writing this ship. Looking for feedback, so read and review! :D [COMPLETE]


**A/N: This was also a challenge for me, as I've never read or shipped Wolfstar before. It is yaoi but there is no hardcore graphic stuffs. I need opinions on this, tell me if I did this ship justice or not guys :) Thanks :)**

* * *

A Midsummer Day's Breeze

Sirius/ Lupin

- Tsubaki

"How do you know, though? How can you tell?"

"It's not that hard to miss..."

"But have you ever done it-"

"Sirius, please! I am not discussing my sexual activities with you, like you'd really like to hear about it!"

Sirius all too quickly turned away, hiding his scarlet blush from Remus.

"So, you have...?"

"Yes, Sirius, I have, and I am, like I've been telling you."

"So.. How does it feel?"

"How does what feel, exactly?"

"You know... Being with a guy...?"

"It is different, I'll say that much," Remus awkwardly scratched his messy hair as he basked in the afternoon sunlight. The tall grass where they lay hidden swayed in the breeze as a gust of wind blew through the heat radiating off the sun. Remus felt so much so at ease lying under the summer sun, his favorite time of year and his favorite activity combined into one.

As much as it pained him to do this to his best friend, he couldn't stand keeping the secret from Sirius any longer. He was thankful for his friendship and he needed to know that nothing would come in between the bond they shared. After all, these were dark times. Voldemort's reign of terror never phased them until James and Lily were involved, even in hiding it was still stressful. Living day to day, wondering if today will be the last day you have; wondering if this will be the day that you risk everything for survival. He huffed and closed his eyes, willing his thoughts away from death and to his current situation.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Do you... Do you think.." he paused, his shyness stopping him from going any further.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"What would you think.. If I said I wanted to kiss you?" Sirius mumbled more to himself than to Remus, his cheeks tinged bright pink.

Remus raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Why on Earth would you want to kiss me? You're not gay, Sirius."

"I could be! How am I supposed to know if I don't try it first! I don't know what I like, or who I like for that matter!" Sirius snapped, flustered and growing at least ten shades darker as he spoke.

Remus considered his friend for a brief second. Sirius may have been the type of person to joke and play around, but when Sirius set his mind to something he wanted, he would not rest until he obtained whatever it was he wished. Lupin smiled, his head tilted to the right slightly.

"Alright, one kiss. That's it, though."

"R-Really? Okay.."

Sitting up slowly, Sirius cautiously moved closer to Remus, his nervousness radiating from his body. Remus held his hands out towards him, guiding him into his arms. Sirius gasped as Lupin's warm skin sent chills down his spine and stirring something deeper within him. As they embraced, Sirius let his lips dance across Remus's, asking rather than taking before diving in.

"Oh, yeah, that's nice," he moaned into Remus, completely lost in the waves.

"Yeah, I'd agree, but you don't have to be so fragile with me, Sirius. Rough me up a bit, I can handle it. I'd rather you take charge then treat me like a dandilion in the wind," Remus smirked, amused to no ends at Sirius's tenacity.

"Show me," Sirius asked, too mesmerized to comprehend the fact that his hands gripped the smaller boy's velvet cardigan tightly, drawing him closer with each passing second.

Remus allowed himself to be pulled in as their lips met once more, his sharp teeth nicking Sirius's bottom lip rather hard. Sirius yielded, whimpering at the contact as he sincerely gave Remus everything he demanded and even more. Lupin controlled the pace and the depth of the kiss, slowly allowing Sirius adjustment as they went.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sirius, Remus finally pulled back, his eyes half lidded and clouded over with something Sirius couldn't quite recognize. Their heavy breathing filled the air as they both relaxed back into the grass, Sirius sighing contentedly. He couldn't deny the feeling in his chest as his heart skipped a beat. Intertwining his hand with Remus's, he decided he would soak in the sunlight with a new goal. He smiled into the wind as Remus snuggled by his side, practically purring all the while.


End file.
